elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Psijic Codex: List of Dead Drops
Locations *College of Psijics Ruins Quests *The Vault of Moawita Contents Though they may be hidden well, I see where these relics dwell. In order to stop this shadowy theft, One must go to Summerset. The Lantern of Lies, with malicious glow, Can be found by the rocks of Welenkin Cove. Within the crevice of coral stone, Where coral crabs have made their home. The Heart of the Indrik, near water deep, Lies behind the walls of Cey-Tarn Keep. Behind trees numbered one and three, One can find this relic easily. The relic of compulsive note, Sits next to a ready boat. Search the Alinor Dock's rightmost pier, For the Silver-Tongued Quill sits near. In Rellenthil, home of players great, The Unraveling Staff lies in wait. Beneath a bridge, by gentle creek, You'll find the relic that you seek. Near the Rellenthil wayshrine, Sits a skull without a spine. The Skull of Minor Cursing hides, On cliff's edge, near sinkhole wide. The Shadowcutter Blade was hauled, By jagged stone and waterfall. East of the ruins of Ald Mora, Hides this relic of deadly aura. The Soulkeeper's Urn was laid to rest, In a town that's neither east nor west. Behind Russafeld's grand estate, You'll find this relic hides in wait. The Chest of Condemnation overlooks, One of Ebon Stadmont's burbling brooks. Seek a broken archway there, To find this cursed relic rare. Near the Illumination Academy, Hides another relic of tragedy. You'll find the Never-Ending Scroll, Beside the bridge that has no toll. Within the ruins of Corgrad Wastes, The Inescapable Helm awaits. Look beneath a twisted tree, Near water flowing from the sea. Overlooking the coral queen, In a small forest, so serene, The Sticky-Fingered Lute shall be, Hidden near a royal hatchery. On Northern beach, by waterfall, Placed against a stony wall, Beyond where angry gryphons pace, Hides the Fan of False-Face. Between a ruined Direnni home, And a pass of past King's bold, Near rock knoll, beneath purple leaves, You'll find the Pillow of Sweet Dreams Watched by a harmonious monastery, At the base of the tower, which sits by the sea, At the end of a wall that holds back the tides, The Mirror of Fatal Premonition hides. Beyond the confines of Shimmerene's walls, Where you can hear seabird calls, Beside stacked stones with a mossy blush, Awaits the Monochrome Paintbrush The Hourglass of Perceived Time, Waits by Eastern water brine. Hidden within the forest of coral, You'll find this relic, so immoral. Southeast of where a geyser spews, By the shipwreck of a smuggling crew, The Jaunt of the Jilted lies in wait, This relic of horrific gait. North of the clearing Alaxon'ald, A relic of great thirst was hauled. The Ever-Filling Chalice lies, Behind a beast of feathery hide. The Chestplate of Desiccation awaits, Left of Sunhold's mighty gates. Where white wall meets mossy stone, Sits this one relic, all alone. Right outside Artaeum's door, South of the temple where imps soar, The Shattering Sword awaits you there, This tricky relic of fight unfair. Appearances *